


Laying the Table

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Nope.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have no knowledge of what the characters do with their tables.<br/><b>Beta:</b> It's a drabble, I didn't have it read.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Porn and tables.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626282) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> This image came to me from a comment Kaige made after her drabble was written, and then she dared me. What can I say; a dare deserves a drabble?
> 
> Every word counts towards [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** , right? ;-)

Steve grunted, gripping the sides of the table as his cargoes were dragged down his thighs. Looking back over his shoulder, he grinned at the determined expression on Danny's face.

"You pictured this scene when you bought the table, didn't you?"

Danny huffed, pushing slick fingers inside Steve, causing another grunt. "No way."

"Way." Steve turned away and groaned as the digits moved some more.

"Had Gracie; not thinking of you like _this_ when she's with me."

"But when you got home…" Steve had to stop speaking as Danny removed the fingers and replaced them with something bigger.

"Oh yeah."

~//~


End file.
